Talk:United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps
So their super-guys better than S-II's capable of wiping out Covenant armies, yes or no? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:38, 6 January 2008 (UTC) And where exactly does it say they are 'better than SPARTAN-IIs? I'm sure you just invent what you want to see so you can appear to be making valid points....--Ajax 013 11:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Well, the thing is, I didn't read the whole article (Alas, sorry). But I did read that in their first mission, when they didn't have any combat experience beforehand, they suffered no casualties. I would think they would at least lose some people, don't you? And to add to that, if you give them the same drugs as you gave the S-III's and train them the same way as the S-III's, wouldn't they be exactly like the S-III's? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) For one, neither SPARTAN-IIs or the IIIs lost any people on their first mission, besides, these are quarelling Jackals, you really think they can put up a fight? And on the note of drugs, yes, some of them are the same as those used on the IIIs, which had the effect of older drugs used on the IIs, along with a new drug that gives them decreased reaction times, like the IIs. As for their training, it was more based on that of the II training regime. --Ajax 013 16:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) It's a good article to me, though there are some spelling errors. I got one question; What does their tag look like (for example, does it start with "SPARTAN" and what is it after SPARTAN, a letter, or what)? In all honesty, i'm still not sure what to do the tags as. I was thinking of naming them based on their company, and their companies are named after famous battles. Then that is shortened to make their spartan tag, so a SPARTAN from Kursk Company would be SPARTAN-K245 etc, though the letters A B and G are avoided to avoid clashes with existing III companies, even though there are no survivors of A. Thoguh what the companies are named after may change in time. --Ajax 013 17:05, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I have to say I really like the organization with the combat units on this article but with the different names for companies, platoons, and squads wouldnt that prove a bit difficult in organizing attacks and such? Hollywood Some of the names do get pretty complex, many are shorthand versions of longer ones but the idea is that each squad, platoon then company is a brotherhood, each knowing each other and their call signs instantly. o well if that is the case why not have the names be more of nicknames? for example the 101st Airborne is known as the "Screamin Eagles" or the 1st Infantry Division as "The Big Red One" anyways if you dont care about any of this please ignore lol Hollywood This is a really good article but can I suggest that you used the template to clear those long Internal Organisation list... It is pretty useful and keeps it neat and organize... Just a suggestion though I may not be Ajax, but I agree with you Subby. I'll go ahead and add it. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 18:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC)